To determine the extent to which glycolysis in brains of fetal animals (rats) influences survival during anoxia. To clarify the role of brain glycogen as a potential energy store in protecting fetal animals during anoxia. To investigate in perinatal animals regional differences in oxidative and energy metabolism which might affect anoxic vulnerability.